Scorn and Tragedy
by NicosWriting 87
Summary: The second in series I like to call "More than meets the Eye" Ziggy is far more than he seems and is true connection with Ranger Black is unearthed will Ziggy and Dillon be able to stop Venjix and reclaim what is rightfully theirs find out inside
1. Chapter 1

**Scorn and Tragedy**

 **Chapter 1**

 **[Welcome to Scorn and Tragedy my second RPM story involving my favorite characters Dillon and Ziggy but rather rare dynmaic at least from what I've seen so please enjoy and as always Power Rangers and all other concepts belong to their rightful owners only the plot is mine]**

Scorn, the belief that something is worthless or despicable, this is something that twenty-one year-old Ziggy Grover knows all too well. Whether it was in the Corinth underbelly with the Cartels or here with the Power Rangers Ziggy had been despised and hated for so long that he forgot what it was like to feel loved.

Ziggy was running through his morning routine, most of the other rangers were more afternoon to late night type of people where as Ziggy was an early bird. It also happened to be less likely for his to run into his would-be teammates. Looking at himself in the mirror he saw his own profile staring back at him. The same semi-long curly brown hair, same chocolate-colored eyes, his build was lanky so it wasn't powerful but it was light; making him fast and maneuverable.

Ziggy had been Ranger Green for about three weeks now and both Flynn and Scott were trying to teach him a battle style that contradicted his size and build. Not to mention that Ziggy already had a battle style and if he used it he could kill Flynn and Scott easily.

In fact the blithering idiot routine Ziggy commonly played is nothing but a ruse. You see Ziggy Grover is not originally from Earth at all he is a prince from a world called Solaria it is inhabited by humans but these humans have about three million years of history compared to Earth.

Ziggy's father, Emperor Nolan is a savage, bloodthirsty tyrant with no honor and mercy is a foreign concept. However Ziggy was of kinder temperament and truly cared for the people of Solaria his kind and friendly demeanor was well known to everyone and earned him the respect and adoration of the Solarian people but earned him the animosity of his own father who launched his coup against his own flesh and blood fearing a threat to his power. Although the man feigned ignorance Ziggy knew it was his doing. Ziggy's uncle sent him to Earth until the assassin was apprehended or killed.

Ziggy left his quarters and proceeded across the catwalk, down the stairs and into the kitchen and made himself some instant oatmeal for breakfast before continuing out to his favorite place in Corinth; the garage roof. He would often wait here and think as his anti-morning team woke up.

After about an hour of sitting on the roof Ziggy made his way down to the grass-like Astroturf behind the garage and began to warm up for today's training with Ranger Red otherwise known as Scott Truman. The new Ranger Green had had just about enough of their fearless leader's condescending attitude toward him; if Scott pissed him off he wasn't sure if he'd be able to hold back. Ziggy's people had learned to tap into a psionic energy field that is the cornerstone of their most important technologies. His people had even learned to channel it in battle making their strikes fifty times stronger than muscle force alone.

Two hours later the Red Ranger finally made his appearance. "About time fearless leader, I've been here and ready for two hours already." Scott snorted at that. "Yeah I don't believe that." Scott Truman was a young hot headed man with a darker complexion then most of the team.

He was about two inches taller than Ziggy but about four inches shorter than Dillon. His hair was ebony-black and styled in a short afro-style. He was slender but very athletic. Personality wise Scott Truman was loyal, noble and has an air of natural leadership; now if only he would listen more often he'd be a better leader then his father.

"Believe what you will Ranger Red unlike you all I'm not allergic to the early morning." Ziggy quipped with a teasing smile.

Scott then turned serious, what a surprise.

"Now we're going from the second set today and I don't want to hear any of your crap." Ziggy hated when Scott did this his body just doesn't have all the natural power that Scott's does.

He sighed this was going to be a long session.

Ten minutes later they are sparring with fervor. Dillon the Black Ranger and Summer the Yellow Ranger were watching from the sidelines. Ziggy was sent to the ground for the umpteenth time.

"Come on Ziggy you have to do better than that!"

Scott rushed him before he could even get his bearings and got a direct hit with nasty uppercut.

"Come on this style isn't that hard or are you just that useless?"

Dillon growled when heard Scott say that, bashing the kid wasn't going to make him better.

"Well how about a style I can actually use, this combat style involves a lot of brute force, power oriented moves and techniques; I simply don't have the same muscle mass as you do to put it simply, I'm not you Truman."

Scott sighed. "I don't have time to teach you another style so deal or don't someone like you shouldn't be a ranger in the first place."

That was it Ziggy had had enough.

"I didn't want to be! Protect the morpher with your life were Doctor K's exact words and I did!" Ziggy snarled at Scott. "I risked life for you and you treat me like the scum of the Earth believe me when I say I know what scorn and ridicule are basically the story of my life."

Ziggy was huffing at the end of his tirade.

"You know…let me show you just what I can do!" Ziggy rushed Scott with speed that took the Red Ranger by complete surprise.

Ziggy sent a dizzying series of attacks that ended with mighty reverse spin kick that actually knocked Ranger Red back about four feet.

"Where did this come from?" Summer asked from the sidelines.

Summer Landsdown was pleasant young woman with radiant blonde hair and a pair of compassionate blue eyes, she is heiress to the Landsdown fortune but she doesn't act like your typical rich girl.

"There comes a point where everyone gets tired of being bullied and I think Ziggy has reached that point." Dillon responded also a little impressed with that recent flurry of attacks.

Dillon was a tall brooding young man with dark brown hair and serious brown eyes. He couldn't remember his past and was the first to come in contact with Ziggy and the two had managed to form an unlikely friendship. Dillon was the physical opposite of Ziggy with plenty of raw power to spare.

Scott stood back up wondering the same thing Summer had asked a few minutes ago. Where on Earth did that come from? Ziggy was standing there as if he didn't just pull off a well practiced attack combination.

"Where did you learn that, I thought you were untrained?" Scott asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

Ziggy snorted.

"No Scott you guys simply assumed that, I never actually said I was untrained."

Scott tried to make a rebuttal but couldn't come up with one.

"Man has a point." Stated the musical tones of Flynn McCallister the resident Ranger Blue, Flynn was a cheery twenty-five year-old with a calculated heart of gold. Flynn was about an inch or two shorter than Scott but was brawnier. He short wispy brown hair, pleasant azure eyes and strong sense of justice.

"Why didn't you say something then?" Scott asked trying to understand the reasoning.

Ziggy sighed and let his gaze turn hard.

"That was a test Ranger Red; you are the leader of the team it was my way of testing you to see if you truly understood that role." Ziggy stated with a note of wisdom in his voice.

This caused Scott sputter indignantly. Was the new kid really trying to judge him as a leader?

"Listen punk I've been doing this for a whole year, a scrawny kid who can't even hold his own in battle has no place judging me." Scott growled with a note of warning.

Ziggy contemplated about this, the rangers were a committed team but it appeared that Scott did not like to be challenged however Ziggy understood what it meant to be a leader since he was prince.

A team was built on trust so in order for Ziggy to make any headway he needed to prove he was the right man for the job.

"Did I not just prove that I can hold my own but back to my original point, don't get the wrong impression fearless leader but I do understand what it's like to be a leader and know the difference between being a good leader and being a great leader." Ziggy explained walking over to lean on the railing with Dillon, if something went down he knew he could count on Ranger Black for support.

Scott just stared before laughing this kid was really something else. Ziggy glared it appeared that Scott wasn't taking him seriously.

"That right there is prime example that you have an idea of what leadership is, you laugh because you think there is no way a scrawny, twenty-one-year-old kid could understand what it tells me is that you have a hard time looking past yourself which makes you blind to the person your training." Ziggy explained true he had never trained anyone personally but his sensei tried to understand the student before training them to figure out the best methods.

"First when you started to train me three weeks ago did you ever take a good look at me?" Scott scoffed. "Of course."

Ziggy then tilted his head.

"Did you really? If you did then why Ranger Red did you and Flynn attempt to teach me a style that didn't correspond with my body type?" Ziggy inquired causing Dillon, Flynn and Summer to look at him with amazed gazes because for all intents and purposes he was right.

"He didn't have time to analyze you Operator Series: Green." Doctor K's deep voice said with cold indifference.

Ziggy turned his fiery glare on the screen behind him.

"Do you want me to perform well or not, last I checked there is no way to reverse the morpher bond…or maybe are you hoping that Venjix or Tenaya Seven kill me so you can choose the Series Green operator you want?" Ziggy inquired making Dillon smirk that was really the crux of the issue, Scott looked utterly shocked by that question but it was the first time that Ranger Red took into question his own training methods.

"As I was going to say before an overgrown calculator rudely interrupted me, my body type and build just doesn't have the natural power that yours or Flynn's do so doesn't teaching me a style that involved brute force that I just don't have sound a little pointless?"

Scott's eyes widen and then to their surprise he nodded. It did seem pointless when laid out like that.

"My frame may not be powerful but its light and what does that lightness translate to?"

Scott caught on.

"Speed"

Ziggy nodded before appearing behind Scott faster than he could blink to emphasize his point.

"Correct, speed and agility are my main skills in combat."

It then struck Scott that there may be more to their new ranger then met the eye.

"Ziggy…how do you know all of this?" Scott asked turning around to face Ranger Green.

Ziggy seemed to debate with himself a bit before coming to a decision with firm nod of his head. They all watched as he reached down his shirt and revealed a necklace. It was a simple cord but tied to one end where the pendant would go sat a pair of rings.

"Do you guys know what these are?" He asked patiently.

Summer glanced at them and recognized the style.

"They look like royal seals."

Ziggy gave his trademark smile that lit up a room.

"Exactly, these however are actually well made duplicates the real ones are with my uncle, Hierarch Nolan."

Ziggy then made his way over to the door.

"Let's go inside…I'd feel safer talking about this where no unfriendly ears can hear."

They all nodded with a sudden sense that whatever Ziggy had to tell them was big and serious.

Once inside the rangers proceeded to the dining table where Ziggy sat down and took of his necklace and placed it in front of him. The others joined him and the Doctor K screen flickered to life.

"Now what I am about to tell you may sound crazy but I guarantee that this one hundred percent true."

Ziggy took a deep breath before beginning.

"As I showed you I have a pair counterfeit royal seals, the reason I have them is because…I'm a prince from a world far beyond this system."

Ziggy paused to let his words sink in.

"The statistics of you being extraterrestrial are about 375 million to one."

Ziggy glared at the screen.

"As I was saying, I come from a ringed world called Solaria; my home world is about forty-five percent larger than Earth."

Scott and the others tried to picture it in their heads but couldn't.

"Now don't get the wrong idea, I'm human by all means."

To prove this Ziggy purposely cut his finger with a pocket knife he pulled out but it wasn't a deep cut, just enough to bleed. Sure enough Ziggy bled red.

"I'm just a human from another world."

Summer quickly ran to the bathroom and brought back a band-aid and wrapped it around Ziggy's self-inflicted wound.

"Nolan Grover is my uncle, my father died in combat three months before I was born. Because I was only a baby I obviously couldn't take the throne so my uncle as steward was supposed to stand in for me until I turned sixteen."

Ranger Green paused to take a few breaths.

"So he was supposed to stand in for you until you came of age but what happened to bring you here?" Scott asked still not too sure if he believed this yet.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely…well my uncle had always been a brutal man but the taste of actual power drove him over the deep end."

The Green ranger took another breath before continuing.

"Solaria is part of a much larger civilization known as the Olympian Consulate, sound familiar?" The older rangers aside from Dillon think on it before there is a flash of recognition in across their faces.

"Greek mythology, the gods weren't gods at all were they?" Flynn asked feeling a little scared.

Ziggy nodded solemnly.

"They were my people, the whole reason there is human life on Earth is because we Olympians paved the way."

The entire team just gawked at him like he'd grown another head.

"We Olympians are thousands of times more advanced then the most sophisticated technology on Earth."

Summer realized what that meant it meant should this be believed Ziggy had grown up with technology eons ahead of their ranger tech which was the most advanced on Earth.

"Can you prove it?" Dillon asked this tale sounded too extravagant even for Ziggy.

"I want to god do I want to but I have no credible way…wait I do three of the most mysterious locations on this world are so by our fabled warp technology…I'm talking the Dragon's Triangle and the Bermuda Triangle and Stonehenge of course, I know their true purpose."

Doctor K then screeched indignantly. "My ranger technologies are unmatched except maybe for Venjix himself!"

Ziggy stood up and smirked deviously.

"On Earth maybe, Stonehenge…the Bermuda Triangle and the Dragon's Triangle are all connected; when our kind finds a world worth colonizing the first port of call is to set up a warp network on the world to make it easy to get to, this is done by establishing a Warp Conduit usually conduits are set up a series of three; two domestic conduits that create the global warp network and one planetary conduit that links this world to a strategic forward command post." Ziggy railed the process off like someone who had done it for years.

"Amelia Earhart disappeared over the Bermuda Triangle, the Queen Ann's Revenge went missing too well that would due to the conduits themselves…even when deactivated the conduits produce a large trans-dimensional warp field that if treaded carelessly can warp you to anywhere on Earth or _**in**_ Earth."

Ziggy waltzed around but before he could continue the alarms went off cuing another Venjix attack.

It took no time at all to deal with this particular Attackbot it was Generation Five so it was to be expected. As Ziggy and Dillon were heading back to garage when Ranger Black asked a question that had been bugging him since Ziggy's explanation of his sudden change in skill.

"Zig, was any of what you said earlier actually true?"

Ziggy looked at Dillon with a friendly smile. "As true as I am scrawny…in fact now that we're alone there was one part well two that I wanted to tell you privately out of respect for you."

Ziggy took a stabilizing breath. "You're an Olympian too…same faction and everything."

Dillon stomped on the breaks nearly giving Ziggy whiplash.

"Y-your joking, you know about my past?" Ranger Black inquired desperation thick in his voice.

"Some of it…like you I am missing some memories too, unlike you however the Templar didn't take my memories they simply sealed them…they're there I just can't access them…for example I know that you are deathly allergic to mayonnaise so steer clear." Ziggy stated with small smirk.

Dillon didn't know whether to strangle Ziggy or hug him while he pulled into the garage before the others as usual.

"Well I know you're looking for some big facts and with this psionic memory block some details are frustratingly hard to get at but there is one thing no memory block could ever take away…" Ziggy trailed off as he exited the Fury and strode around until he was standing in front of Dillon before smiling up at him.

"…and that is the connection we share…big brother."

 **[Thank you for reading Chapter 1 of Scorn and Tragedy I hope that you liked it, if you did please favorite it so you can recieve notifications when the next chapter is posted. If you really liked leave a review, I love reading your feedback Chapter 2 is already written I'll post it once I see how well this does.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Scorn and Tragedy**

 **Chapter II**

"And that is the connection we share…big brother."

Dillon froze at the words as they bounced around in his head.

"B-big…brother?"

Ziggy nodded happily.

"You're my older brother by five years…since I'm twenty-one that would make you twenty-six years old." Ziggy said waltzing away.

"Don't go anywhere, I have something of yours."

Ranger Green danced away up the stairs to his room. Summer walked up with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright Dillon?" Dillon looked up at Ranger Yellow with a soft smile on his face and tears in his eyes, showing the first real emotion since he became Ranger Black.

"Yes Summer, I'm better than I've been in a long time…I've just learned why I have always felt such a strong urge to protect Ziggy…he's my little brother!"

Ranger Yellow's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates.

"So that means your last name is Grover?" Flynn asked curiously.

"Yes, Dillon Lucas Grover." Ziggy answered as he approached from the stairs.

"Dill this is yours, I kept it safe for you these last few years." Ziggy held up a silvery wristband.

"This is the universal remote for your personal Skytalon, a lightweight star fighter, faster than lightning and can maneuver on a dime; you were the one of the best pilots in the whole fleet."

Dillon smiled at that but had one question about his newly rediscovered brother.

"If you don't mind me asking Little Brother…" Dillon began testing the waters. "

Yes, brother dearest?" Ziggy answered fondly.

"I can't help but feel that Ziggy is a nickname, what's your real name?" Dillon asked kindly hoping Ziggy's walls didn't slam down.

Ziggy faltered a little before blushing and responding.

"Cleverly spotted Dillon, yeah Ziggy is a nickname my real name…is Edwin Charles."

A few days pass and the team found out after another Venjix attack that Doctor K was actually a young technical genius and that she is the product a secret government program called Alphabet Soup. Scott didn't know how to respond to the information that Dillon and Ziggy; Ranger Black and Ranger Green were brothers, which was why he was in Doctor K's lab to ask the young genius about it.

"Doc is there any kind of bio scan you can run on Dillon and Ziggy to verify whether they're actually siblings."

Doctor K peered over her computer monitor.

"There is no need for a genetic bio-scan of Series: Black and Series: Green through further in-depth analysis of their bio-fields I have detected several similarities between them, enough so that I can confirm without a shadow of a doubt that Ranger Green and Ranger Black are indeed brothers, so that much is at least true."

It appeared that Doctor K was not yet sold on the whole alien conundrum. Summer and Flynn were happy for Dillon having his brother back gave the guy a real sense of purpose. They were playing pool or rather they were pretending to play pool while covertly eavesdropping on the conversation the brothers Grover were having.

"I remember one battle where you used the wings of your Skytalon like swords and sliced two Templar phoenixes in half…I believe the left one spiraled into the only Arbiter they had in play." Ziggy said recounting one of the many battles he and Dillon had apparently participated in.

Dillon blinked for a few minutes the way it sounded Dillon had apparently not only been a prince but a pretty noteworthy warrior both on land and in the sky.

"I…idolized you Dillon, you know that right some of the things you could do and were unafraid…but me I was always terrified when forced into battle part of the reason Father wanted you to take over as Black Diamond not me; you were a strong warrior…while I…I was a weak disgrace." Z

iggy said looking down at his hands dejectedly. Dillon felt chills having seen normally bubbly, happy Ziggy with such a look on his face.

"Edwin you're not weak, just because our old man says so; your strong in the real way…you understand that you don't have to show your power to be strong."

Ziggy looked up at his older brother before glancing behind him noticing Flynn and Summer still playing pool but he wasn't stupid he knew they were listening. Edwin then stood, unzipped his jacket and removed it. He then removed his vest before lifting his black t-shirt over his head. What Dillon saw marking his younger brother's torso made his jaw drop, several scars adorned his slim upper body they all looked pretty old.

Ziggy then pointed to on cross-shaped scar on his right pectoral. "I got this one from Dad's pseudo-Rak'Shir challenge…this one here was from when I failed to exterminate a Templar civilian world"

He said now indicating the thin crescent shaped scar just above his navel.

"This one on my back…" Ziggy turned and they saw a brutal scar stretching from left shoulder to right hip.

"When I questioned Uncle Nolan's authority…nearly paralyzed me."

Dillon was in alarm at what Ziggy had endured was beyond anything he could've imagined. Yet it showed fortitude on Edwin's part.

"Dude…that's just not right." Scott said as he walked into the room, he had heard everything.

Ziggy swiftly put his shirt and vest back on.

"Don't be ashamed Ziggy, you've done nothing wrong." Ziggy nodded before walking slowly over to Dillon before letting his mask fall away and it was now visible for the elder Grover to see that all of that abuse had taken its toll both physically and emotionally.

Dillon knew he would rip his uncle apart for what he did. The first restrained sob snapped him out of his daze.

"Edwin!"

Dillon stood up and pulled Ziggy close, pulling him into a comforting embrace so that Ziggy's head was resting on his shoulder as the younger man's emotional dam came crumbling down.

"It's okay Ed, you can cry…it doesn't make you weak, it makes you human." Dillon pulled his brother closer and held on tight as he wept, emptying his emotional reservoir that had built over the last one and a half decades. Scott had new respect for Ranger Green all of the rangers did; the man had been through hell and managed to remain wholly himself.

After about forty-five minutes Ziggy pulled himself together a drew back with an embarrassed blush that covered his cheeks.

"Thanks…I needed that." Ziggy walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a can of Pepsi. He needed a drink after that, his throat was as dry as the desert outside.

Scott, Flynn and Summer enter the kitchen and see their Green Ranger by the sink drinking his soda. He walked over when he noticed them.

"I know you want to know more about my alien background…what can I tell you that won't put us in jeopardy. " Ziggy began as he thought.

"Put us in jeopardy how?"

They all knew that serious voice; Colonel Truman.

"Dad…we weren't expecting you." Scott said standing up.

"That's not important now son, I want this outlander to tell me how his information could jeopardize us."

Dillon was standing by the door waiting for that suit wearing man to make a move against his brother. Ziggy however looked like he expected this.

"There is a transmitter inside my body somewhere, nanoscopic in size you'd need a very powerful microscope to see it; if I relay the wrong thing it will send a signal to Yellow Diamond, leader of the Templar Faction and they'll come looking for me and well…" Ziggy trailed off.

Colonel Truman snorted however Scott stepped up.

"You're saying what he told us was true, that he's an alien?" Ziggy nodded. "The Colonel is probably the only one who knew about Dillon and I during the initial Venjix attack I was sent here as an ambassador from the Tal'Darim our faction, the reason Venjix grew so powerful so fast was due to Templar intervention and us knowing Templar tech was involved tried to help but as I said Uncle Nolan was never meant to lead." Ziggy said lowly ashamed of his heritage.

The Colonel nodded in confirmation. "As final attack on Paris was beginning the Tal'Darim pulled out leaving us to fend for ourselves so that's why I don't trust your kind Grover."

Edwin flinched back at that statement.

"I would probably be dead by now if your father hadn't kept me here with no way out." Ziggy said before realizing there was something he could discuss without being the reason for Earth's destruction.

Ziggy reached into his pocket and extracted gold device that looked like a shamrock with sharpened leaves.

"What is that, some kind of weapon?" Scott asked looking at it warily.

"No…it's a storage device…like a high-tech backpack, give a sec…" Ranger Green began to shift through the contents before finding what he was looking for, he tapped it and the item phased into his hand.

"I really need to clean this out…Dillon I have a four-year-old pizza you ordered…probably has hair on it by now."

Dillon just laughed at his brother's zaniness. The item was about the size of a hockey puck and had the same width. He set it on the table and hit a button which activated it. "A holographic projector enhanced with full psionic interface technology, it assists with storytelling and historical discussions." Ziggy explained displaying his rarely used technical intellect.

"Now Solaria is the recently claimed home world for our Faction well since the Templar and their Purifier allies chased us off of our original a desolate world called Slayn."

The device showed the images of two planets one was a barren rock with a huge canyon running lengthwise across the crust and the other a beautiful Earth like world with as set of magnificent Saturn-like rings.

"The Tal'Darim originally were nothing more than a warrior cult before Highlord Mordred took the throne and in two hundred years took the most bloodthirsty faction out there and turned it into a respectable faction."

Ziggy took a breath before continuing.

"Together we are known as the Olympian Consulate we function much like the old United States, every faction is a part of the Consulate but are equal in every way at present there are four factions he lead by a Diamond, Diamonds are what we call our leaders; our kings and queens."

Ziggy allowed time for this information to sink in.

"So these Diamonds run everything?" Colonel Truman asked quickly. Ranger Green nodded quickly.

"To become a full faction of the Consulate there a few prerequisites needed; first the faction in question must have an established home world, second we must at minimum have a population of one million and we had a population 2.3 billion at the time and third you must have a functional war fleet to protect aforementioned home world and the Consulate in general and the Tal'Darim has its well known Death Fleet."

Ziggy seemed to pause pressing his hand to his throat as if searching for something.

"Okay the transmitter isn't reacting so far so I'm still in safe territory."

Dillon walked over leant against the kitchen bar as his brother explained what he couldn't remember. The other rangers and company were listening with rapt attention and controlled concern in the Colonel's case.

"These factions are the Olympiad, the master faction, the one that all of the others branched off of they are lead by White Diamond, the current White Diamond should be at least a familiar name, Apollo."

Summer caught on immediately. "As in the Greek God Apollo?"

Ziggy smiled and nodded. "One and the same now faction number two is the Templar of course led by a man called Aldaris, the current Yellow Diamond then there is the offspring faction of the Templar, the Purifiers a faction of robots pretty much their leader is Red Diamond; I don't know who in particular holds that title and then their sibling faction; The Nerazim and their illustrious Blue Diamond, Matriarch Vorazun holds that position, you'd like her Summer."

Ziggy smiled at her.

"That leaves us, we were a faction until Aldaris decided five was too many wanted to off us out of vanity more than anything…our leader went from a Highlord to Black Diamond, being the eldest Dillon was meant to take that role but you see he realized that a leadership position wouldn't be to his best interest so it was lucky he had a silver tongued younger brother who was a better fit except that part of the Tal'Darim's warrior heritage remains, Black Diamond must be strong so that his warriors will follow him." Ziggy was panting a little after that long winded explanation.

"Before we were sent here to help with Venjix a few of Aldaris' most trusted subordinates kidnapped us; since Dillon was the more aggressive one and the most likely to launch an insurrection and stole his memories and simply blocked some of mine using the fear of what a Templar attack on this world in its current state would do and knowing me to be unusually…soft for a Tal'Darim."

Colonel Truman didn't show any emotion but stood up and left quietly. Scott took point and placed a consoling hand on Ziggy's shoulder.

"No matter what they throw at us we'll beat them." Edwin wanted to be as confident but he knew the threat Yellow Diamond posed.

"No Scott, the Templar are Olympian their technology makes Doctor K's ranger tech look like child's play, sometimes skill can overcome tech but when the difference is this great…they wouldn't even a have to come down they could vaporize this whole city from orbit." Ziggy said satisfied with the shocked expressions. It meant they understood the situation. "As long as I stay quiet about their true plan which I'm sure involves the memories they blocked."

 **[Chapter Two of Scorn and Tragedy. Please Read and Review, I love reading feedback]**


End file.
